Rencontre nocturne
by choup37
Summary: Une histoire dédiée à une amie ;) Alors qu'elle ne parvient pas à dormir, une jeune femme est réveillée par un bruit..


_**Bonjour tout le monde ;) Cette histoire est un peu particulière, puisqu'elle est dédiée à une amie fan de SPN et d'un certain enplumé! Je l'ai écrite en direct, tard le soir, donc le style est différent de d'habitude, plus télégraphique.**_

_**Cette histoire est pour toi ma petite sabricotte! Considère-la comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire ;)!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

**Rencontre nocturne**

Il était une fois.. une jeune femme au cœur pur. Son être entier rayonnait de douceur et de générosité mais elle avait beaucoup souffert et elle craignait de trouver l'amour, le vrai, le fort, celui qui la comblerait entière. Elle peinait à dormir et ses nuits étaient agitées. Une nuit qu'elle cherchait en vain le sommeil, un bruit dans sa chambre la fit sursauter. Un flop léger, comme un bruit de plumes. Se redressant, elle alluma sa lumière et sursauta violemment. Un homme se tenait devant elle : ses cheveux semblaient entourés par un halo alors que la lumière l'éclairait. Le souffle coupé, elle se demanda si elle rêvait avant d'apercevoir un léger détail troublant sur le mur du fond. Une ombre. Celle de l'inconnu. Mais cette ombre avait quelque chose de particulier : elle comportait une paire d'ailes

Dire qu'elle manqua la crise cardiaque aurait été un euphémisme. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et elle aurait surement bondi hors de son lit si la stupeur et la peur ne l'avaient pas figé sur place.

Devant elle, l'homme la fixait avec douceur, et elle ne sut pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle sut qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

C'était un sentiment qui lui venait d'au fond d'elle, profondément ancré en son être. Un type avec un tel regard ne pouvait pas être mauvais. C'était aussi simple que ça.

'_Bonsoir_.'

Sa voix était profonde et rauque et elle eut un frisson.

_"Qui êtes-vous?! »_

Mon dieu, quelle phrase bateau, elle pesta intérieurement de ne rien trouver d'autre à dire.

_"Castiel. Je suis ton ange gardien. Je veille sur toi depuis des années »_

Il était sérieux là? Ce type venait bien de lui dire qu'il était un ange? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'un rire nerveux la saisit.

_« Non.. sérieusement.. »_

Il la fixa intensément, et elle se tue. Son coeur battait la chamade sous son regard, seigneur qu'il était sexy! Elle se mordit la lèvre, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Pas de drague avec un type qui venait de débarquer Dieu seul savait comment dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. C'était un tantinet déplacé.

_"Que... qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_

_"J'ai senti ta peur. Ton angoisse. Tu crains de rester seule toute ta vie."_

La réponse de l'homme la fit se contracter sur elle-même: comment pouvait-il savoir cela?! Personne ne connaissait sa peur de solitude, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque!

_"Je suis un ange, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me parle pour savoir."_

Encore un sursaut. Il... il avait lu dans ses pensées? D'un pas lent et assuré, il se rapprocha d'elle sous son regard mi-subjugué mi-effrayé.

_"Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Ton destin n'est pas d'être seule."_

Elle détourna les yeux.

_"Crois-moi_, insista-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce et chaude. _Tu trouveras le bonheur. C'est écrit._

_"Comment... _

_"Je te l'ai dit, je suis ton ange gardien._

_"Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une invention._

_"Tout ce qui est écrit dans la Bible n'est pas réel, c'est vrai, mais nous le sommes."_

Les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur l'ombre angélique. Son cœur battait la chamade, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut pour murmurer:

_"Est-ce que je rêve?"_

Il sourit. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

_"A toi de voir."_

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de poser une autre question, il s'avança vivement, et tendant la main, déposa délicatement deux de ses doigts sur son front, la faisant tomber immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

_"Dors, jeune Sabrina. Ton heure viendra, sois-en sure."_

**FIN**


End file.
